Owing to an increasing bacterial resistance, novel classes of antibacterial compounds are needed for the treatment of microbial infections. Agents acting via a new mechanism of action are desired to avoid undesired cross-resistance with existing drugs. Said agents are required to possess useful activity against key mammalian pathogens, including Gram-negative bacteria, including Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Acinetobacter baumannii, Escherichia coli, and Klebsiela pneumoniae, as well as key Gram-positive bacteria such as multidrug-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, certain anaerobe pathogens such as bacteroides and clostridia species, such as Clostridium difficile, and acid-fast microorganisms, including Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium. These agents are also needed for treatment of serious parasitic infections, such as Trypanosomanaiasis.
Several antibacterial boron-organic compounds have been previously described in the publications PCT WO 2005/013892, PCT WO 2007/131072, PCT WO 2008/157726, US 2009/0227541, US 2009/0239824, WO 2009/140309, PCT WO 2010/080558, PCT WO 2011/017125, and PCT WO 2012/033858. To date, no compound of this class has been approved for anti-infective therapy in human.
None of the aforementioned specifically contemplates any compound provided herein, its combination therapy, and/or its composition.